wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Footman (Warcraft III)
The vast ranks of the Alliance armies have diminished over the years due to the incessant infighting amongst the former Alliance nations. However, many of the strong-hearted citizens of Azeroth have volunteered to defend their lands as Footmen. Though these fierce warriors lack the shining plate mail and specialized training of their noble predecessors, they still fight with bravery and honor on the field of battle. Information Footmen are especially useful against ranged units using their Defend ability. Generally Knights will replace Footmen once they are available but you may still find Footmen are very useful for dealing with lots of ranged attackers. ] Footmen can be weak against early units such as Huntresses and Grunts so many Human players deal with this by building a LOT of Footmen since they are cheap. Some Human players build three Barracks so that they can create Footmen fast. Be sure to use Defend whenever possible, especially against Creeps and Towers. Do not use Defend against Night Elf Huntresses as it has no effect on them. Be sure to turn off Defend when it is not in use.Footmen are very effective when supported by Priests. Spells and Abilities Defend Activate to take 40% less damage from Piercing attacks, but have 30% reduced movement speed. Defend does not reflect attacks to buildings, and its chance of reflection against units is 30%. Reflection damage is 90%. | |- | |} Defend reduces 50% of all piercing damage. Defend only reduces Pierce damage, not all ranged attacks. The Footman can stay in defend mode as long as he wants and can cancel back to normal mode at any time. Defend does not reflect attacks to buildings, and its chance of reflection against units is 30%. Defend has no effect on Night Elf Huntresses. Make sure you turn off Defend when you're done. Don't walk around like a newbie in Defend mode as you move across the map. Instead move in and out of Defend as appropriate to the battle situation. Use Defend to assault enemy bases with towers! It works against towers and defensive structures like Orc Burrows. Research Defend when you're facing ranged units or when you might be assaulting a base. Upgrades ;Iron Forged Swords :Increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :;Steel Forged Swords ::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :: ::;Mithril Forged Swords :::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. :: ;Iron Plating :Increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Steel Plating ::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Mithril Plating :::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: Manual description The vast ranks of the Alliance armies have been replenished since the devastating battles of the Second war. Trained in the arts of swordsmanship, the stoic Footmen of the Alliance serve as Lordaeron's first line of defense. Armed with broadswords and heavy kite shields, footmen are capable of breaking any enemy charge. Gallery Footman1.gif Patch Changes World Editor description :Versatile foot soldier. Can learn the Defend ability. External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Humans